Code Lyoko: Lost Episodes Relics of the Past
by Knux27
Summary: Takes place immediately after the events of Code Lyoko: Lost Episodes Season 1. Still shaken up by the events of Season 1, The Lyoko Warriors continue their fight against the renegade AI. Meanwhile X.A.N.A. attempts to tear the team apart in ways no one ever expected. Written with permission by tyty7894 (Next update: Oct. 1st-Oct. 5th)
1. Ep 1 Ch 1: Lyoko Warriors Minus One

Hello, I'm Knux27, some of you might know me as that guy who always reviewed tyty7894's Code Lyoko: Lost Episodes Season 1. Back when tyty7894 was still within the first few months of his first season, I approached him with the idea of a one shot in his universe, and he gave me permission to do so. My idea quickly expanded from a one shot to a full mini season, and tyty7894 gave me permission to make this a reality.

Before anyone thinks I have free reign over what I write this mini season, I don't. All of my work must be approved by tyty7894 before I update, that was a condition we both agreed to. I am using his universe, it is only fair that he gets to regulate what's in it. Thankfully, we both have the idea as to where we want this to go, so my creative liberties haven't been revoked, but tyty7894 makes the final call on all of my work within Relics to the Past.

With all of that being said, this is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

William couldn't believe he let the Scyphozoa get him again. All of the fighting in his personal quest for redemption against X.A.N.A., all for nothing, all worth nothing. This was the last thought to go through William's mind as the clear tentacles wrapped around his body, everything going black.

* * *

"Scanner Ulrich, scanner Aelita, scanner William."  
"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Aelita, transfer William."  
"Virtualization!"

"The Activated Tower is twenty degrees south of your current location." Jeremy said, his voice echoing from above.

"Hey Jeremy, can you send us our vehicles?" Ulrich asked, taking a quick sweep of the Forest Sector. He had been expecting a rough entrance to Lyoko, Odd and Yumi had barely made a long enough diversion for William, Aelita, and him to get to the factory.

"Coming right up!" the blond genius replied, hastily putting the finishing touches onto the vehicle codes he had started as soon as the Warriors were virtualized. He could code the Overbike program blindfolded with one arm behind his back, but the Override code was taking longer. It wasn't that it was more complex, it was just that Jeremy hadn't programmed it as many times as he had the other vehicles.

The Overbike and Override appeared in front of their respective riders, while Aelita swiped her hand over her bracelet, activating her virtual pink wings, hovering a few feet above the ground, then taking flight towards the tower.

Revving his engine, Ulrich followed in suit, just seconds behind Aelita. William stole a move from Odd's repertoire and back flipped onto his Override, then gave chase to his partners.

"The tower should be in sight," Jeremy said, noticing a mass of red appear on his computer screen. "Wait, X.A.N.A. just sent in the welcoming committee, three tarantulas guarding the tower. That's odd..." Jeremy said leaving his thought unfinished.

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" William asked as the group stopped in front of a giant log in the middle of the path, all three of them crouching behind the log, tower and monsters in sight.

"Nothing, its just X.A.N.A is lacking on the defensi-"

"Jeremy, don't finish that sentence!" Ulrich barked as the three tarantulas started moving towards the hiding Warriors, the spiders, lining up sideways and unleashing a constant barrage of laser fire at the log.

Aelita spoke up: "Does anyone have any ideas on how to get to the tower?" The lasers continued bombarding the log, almost making any attempt to progress forward seem like a suicide mission.

"Actually," William said, a grin appearing on his face, one of either cockiness or genius, "I have an idea that's crazy enough, it just might work."

"Jeremy, have any of the Tarantulas moved?" Ulrich asked, ready to spring William's plan into action. William's plan rode entirely on Ulrich, if he got devirtualized, none of the others, Jeremy included, had another plan that would work.

"No Ulrich, they haven't." Jeremy responded.  
"Alright then," William said in a voice that sounded like a military general, "MOVE OUT!"

Ulrich sprang up between the laser fire, swords drawn and blocking all of lasers at speeds he would never be able to move his swords at on earth. As he landed on the forest path still blocking 6 lasers constantly being shot at him every second, he shouted "Triplicate!"

Ulrich's two clones charged at the tarantulas, the ones on Ulrich's left and right, the respective tarantulas turned their laser fire on the clones. Ulrich shouted "Now!" as his clones started reflecting the fire back. The tarantulas didn't let up on the laser fire, nor did the Ulrich's start to be pushed back.

At Ulrich's que, William and Aelita drove off the sides of the forest path on vehicles, Aelita on the Overbike, William on his vehicle. The two Warriors immediately aimed their vehicles at the tarantulas, William aiming at the left, Aelita at the right. William shouted "Supersmoke!" as he lined up the Override. Aelita jumped off the Overbike, activating her wings and flying straight towards the tower. The two vehicles collided with the spiders, immediately turning them into code.

"Geronimo!" William yelled, turning back into his non smoke form, slashing his giant sword through the tarantulas small head, following his sword strike all the way through the tarantula's body. "Take that X.A.N.A." William said with a noticeable trace of swagger in his voice. Stabbing his sword into the ground, William leaned on the oversized blade, taking a needed sigh of relief.

"You hangin' in there Ulrich?" The swordsman and his clones had dropped their swords, collapsing from exhaustion, if it was possible on Lyoko. Ulrich had given it his all, blocking every laser and not losing a single life point in that death charge. He muttered "Fusion" then said, "Yeah, how about yourself?"

A squadron of hornets swoop in, previously undetected by Jeremy until it was too late.

"William! Ulrich! Watch out!" The blond shouted, mentally and physically kicking himself for not seeing them sooner.

"Supersmoke!"

"William, get dow-" Ulrich shouted, cut off by five poison lasers shot through the white cloud of smoke and into his back, his yellow garment almost looking purple from the concentration of the poison.

"Ulrich, you okay?" William asked.

Ulrich stood back up from where he had fallen, the force he felt only growing in intensity. "I doubt it. Jeremy, what's the damage?"

"Running a scan now Ulrich... it's enough poison to devirtualize you in a minute! William, his pain will be five times worse than last time, devirtualize him now." Jeremy ordered.

Pulling his sword out of supersmoke, William walked over to his friend. "Ready Ulrich?"

Ulrich collapsed in pain, his body unable to move as the poison began to set in. Looking up, Ulrich's vision was already gone. He saw a silver figure walking over to him, but other than that, it was all a blurry white light. "Do it" Ulrich said, his pain evident in his voice.

William's sword came down into Ulrich's back, the action paining William almost as much as it did Ulrich.

Ulrich looked up one last time before his code disappeared, and saw a giant pink blob behind the silver blob, one too big to be Aelita. Using the last of his strength, Ulrich shouted at the top of his lungs, "William, BEHIND YOU!", his wire frame and code disappearing immediately after.

William spun around, right into the Scyphozoa's tentacles. William attempted to swing his sword, but lost his grip on his weapon as the Scyphozoa picked him up. The hornets surrounded William, but there was no point. The Sixth Lyoko Warrior was at the mercy of X.A.N.A. all over again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you review! Next update should be out by Friday, 8/29.


	2. Ch 2: Plagued

Hey Everyone, sorry I missed the August 31st deadline, by a lot. What happened without going into too many details was that my school life and family life spiraled out of control. I mostly have everything back under control now, and should be updating on a routine, which I believe will be once a weekend. Thank you to everyone who has waited for this, I hope I don't disappoint.

* * *

Aelita swooped down next to the activated tower, and pressed her palm up against the red pillar, with her back towards William, both geniuses oblivious to what was going on. "Jeremy, we're ready"

"Okay Aelita, activating the Lyoko Program" Jeremy replied, hastily typing away.

"And... done! Tower Deactivated. Aelita, Ulrich took a volley of Poison Arrows, and William devirtualized him. I'm going to head down to the scanners and check on him." Jeremy said, starting to take off his head piece. "I'll rematerialize you two once I get back to the Supercomputer."

"Okay Jeremy, we'll be waiting." Aelita said with a smile, as Jeremy set down his head piece and walked over to the elevator.

The pink angel looked around at her surroundings, her former home. It seemed like not so long ago that every day she walked these paths, lived inside the towers. Her father created this home, and it is still plagued by the same poison that separated the two from each other. Now that poison had separated the father and daughter forever. One look into Aelita's eyes and one could see the scars that had been reopened once again, nowhere near healed. Yet through all of her wounds, one could also see immense strength within her. A will to fight, to end X.A.N.A..

Aelita finally faced the path she traversed to reach the tower, expecting to see William walking towards the tower. Instead, what she saw had her taking off at top speed towards her friend.

* * *

Jeremy emerged from the elevator, rushing over towards Ulrich. He was still in the scanner, the color in his skin gone. He tried to brace his arms against the walls to stand, but couldn't get more than half a foot off the ground before losing his grip and falling. Jeremy reached into the scanner, trying to get Ulrich's arm around his body, to support him and help him up. Ulrich jerked back, weakly saying no.

"No? Ulrich, come on, let me help you out. You don't have to prove anything by getting out of there yourself." Jeremy replied, trying to grab Ulrich again.

Ulrich again moved away, this time all the way to the far side of the scanner. "You have to (cough) send me back (cough)."

"Send you back? Ulrich you can't possibly mean sending you back to Lyoko? You don't even have the strength to stand. Also why would I send you to back to Lyoko in the first place? We stopped X.A.N.A.'s attack." Jeremy said, still trying to get Ulrich out of the scanner.

Ulrich weakly raised his right arm and attempted to shove Jeremy back, but barely had any strength behind the push. "I need to go back (cough) because the scypho(cough) the scyphozoa has William. Aelita won't be able to handle William on her own." Ulrich said, exhausting the remainder of his energy, passing out inside the scanner.

"What! The Scyphozoa?" Jeremy shrieked. The thought of Aelita all alone with a X.A.N.A.-fied William almost sent him sprinting to the elevator. Instead, he quickly turned Ulrich around, wrapping his arms around Ulrich's torso and dragging him as fast as he could to the elevator.

I need to call Yumi and Odd, Jeremy thought as he entered the elevator, pressing the button. Lets just hope we aren't too late, the worry already evident on the boy genius' face.

* * *

A laser landing right in front of her feet stopped Aelita dead in her tracks. The squadron of Hornets that shot Ulrich floated between her, the Scyphozoa, and William. Not wasting a moment, she summoned two Energy Fields, being greeted by more lasers before she could attack. Dodging out of the way, Aelita shot back, hitting a hornet.

The remaining hornets returned laser fire, but didn't stay in one place long enough for Aelita to accurately aim.

"Energy Field!" she shouted, barely clipping a hornet, causing it to explode. The last hornet started to fly away from the party, not trying to escape, but trying to lure Aelita away. Aelita started to chase, then remembered William. I have to end this now, she thought. The more time I waste on these Hornets, X.A.N.A. is one step closer to regaining William.

Aelita aimed and fired at the last hornet, effectively finishing X.A.N.A's distraction, and ran back towards William. Quickly charging up again, she fired both straight at the squid attempting to regain X.A.N.A.'s slave. The two pink orbs found their mark, the monsters back, yet the Scyphozoa didn't even flinch, continuing its attack on William.

Seeing William's dropped sword beside the monster, Aelita ran towards the blade and attempted to pick it up. William's sword was many times heavier than Ulrich's, Aelita knew that, but the weight still surprised her. Grabbing the blade with both of her hands, she swung the blade through all of the tentacles, the sword flying out of her hands and stabbing vertically into the ground at an angle. The Scyphozoa floated out of sight while Aelita ran towards her fellow Warrior.

"Just make it to the factory ASAP, I'm not sure how much time we have left" Jeremy said as the elevator doors opened to the Supercomputer room, hanging up his phone then dragging Ulrich to the nearest wall outside the elevator door. He ran over to the computer immediately looking for a pop-up screen displaying a countdown with William's head, which was nowhere to be found. Please Aelita, tell me you weren't too late Jeremy thought, a sinking feeling emerged in his stomach as he reattached his headset.

"Aelita... I'm back now. Ulrich told me that the Scyphozoa had William..." Jeremy couldn't think of the right words to say. He saw two green blips next to each other on his screen, but he couldn't remember if William remained a green blip on the radar before he destroyed the Core of Lyoko or not.

"He hasn't moved since I cut the Scyphozoa's tentacles." Aelita was shaking William's shoulder, attempting to wake him up. Her voice had a lingering trace of fear, worried that X.A.N.A. might have tried to kill William by draining his memories, the side effect of what happened when it stole the Keys to Lyoko from Aelita.

"Aelita, I need you to take William to a tower, there we can perform tests on him, hopefully without X.A.N.A.'s interference." Jeremy said confidence slowly reappearing in his voice as an Overwing appeared next to Aelita for transport.

"And Aelita, don't turn your back on William. If this is some elaborate hoax by X.A.N.A., then I don't want you to be caught off guard." Jeremy stated as he began analyzing William's coding.

* * *

William slowly opened his eyes to walls of blue panels and two blurs at his ten and two. I must have double vision, William thought.

"Don't move." A female voice ordered that didn't sound like Aelita. The voice came from a black haired girl who had two fans drawn, ready to strike at any sudden movement.

"Jeremy, sleeping beauty is awake. Turns out Yumi didn't have to kiss him after all." The purple cat joked, but his face was dead serious, a Laser Arrow locked and loaded, aiming dead center in his chest where his X.A.N.A. mark formerly resided.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" William asked, holding his hands up the way one does while trying to say they are innocent.

"And where did Aelita go?" William looked around and Aelita wasn't present in the tower.

"Aelita is here with me" Jeremy's voice bounced off of the tower walls. "I brought her back here to... help me."

My coding, William thought. What could be wrong with my coding? William asked himself trying to remember what happened. The last thing he could remember was Ulrich trying to warn him of something, but what?

"Can someone please explain to me what happened? William asked, confused and concerned as to what could have happened to get two of his closest friends ready to send him back to Kadic, the hard way.

"Jeremy." Yumi said, as if it was a statement giving him permission to answer William's question.

"You were temporarily captured by the scyphozoa, and Aelita managed to set you free. After she moved you into a tower so I could perform tests on you without X.A.N.A's monsters interfering. Once backup arrived, I rematerialized Aelita, and Yumi and Odd took her place on Lyoko"

William now remembered, overcome by a tremendous feeling of guilt. "Jeremy, thank Aelita for me. Odd, Yumi, I'm sorry you both had to come here to bail me out." William slowly got to his feet, the two Warriors watching his every move ready to strike the moment he did, if he did.

"You can lower your weapons if you want." William said, looking them both dead in the eye. "I won't fight."

"I wish we could trust you William, but we can't do that." Yumi said, the words obviously paining her.

"I know you do Yumi, I know you do."

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review, and Ch. 3 should be up on Saturday or Sunday. Once again, I apologize for the 30 day break in between updates, I will try to avoid that happening again.


	3. Ch 3: Sick of It

Hello again everyone, I bet you are all shocked that I actually made the deadline? Well, I am too, because I didn't think I would get greenlite so soon, usually I have do 4-5 drafts, but this time, only 2. Shocking. Anyway, enough of my useless introduction, on with the episode!

* * *

The dim light of the supercomputer monitor bounced off of Jeremy's face, his glasses a solid white if looked upon. Aelita sat with her back to the holomap, using her laptop to analyze William's coding, but looking for different potential problems than Jeremy. The two had been looking for over two hours now, coming up with nothing. Ulrich, still where Jeremy left him against the wall next to the elevator, remained unconscious, his skin still looking pale. Sweat beginning to drip down his face, his hair and forehead already soaked.

Yumi and Odd remained diligent on watch, having changed from their ten and two positions to a twelve and six stance. William still stood between the two, bored out of his mind. How Odd hadn't already gone crazy was beyond William, he had never seen Odd so serious in his life, not even when he was going after his crush of the week. She would be the one, Odd would say, only to tell the group of the break-up the next week. William subconsciously smiled, amused at his friends behavior, then that smile turned into a conscious frown. The fact that his friends didn't trust him hurt. Had it been any other one of them captured by the Scyphozoa and saved in time, the group wouldn't think twice, but since it had been William, the only one to serve as X.A.N.A.'s personal attack dog. William knew that Jeremy and Aelita had good reasons to be running all of their tests, he had betrayed their trust before when he was still naive to how Lyoko operated, but now was different. He was a Lyoko Warrior, one of the group, fighting to stop X.A.N.A once and for all. Only William didn't feel like he was being treated as an equal.

"Yumi?" William asked, successfully capturing her attention. He knew Yumi would give him a straight answer, and understand where he was coming from. "Besides the obvious reasons, why I am under total lockdown? Is there any other reason I don't know about that would explain why you guys are treating me like a hostile?"

Yumi bit her lip, she looked as if she wished William hadn't asked this question, and trying to find a good explanation, like some parents get when their children ask where babies come from.

Releasing a sigh, Yumi asked him a question back, "Do you remember anything from when you were under X.A.N.A.'s? control?

"Not really."

"Just after Jeremy and Aelita recreated Sector 5, X.A.N.A. sent you to Kadic, and you tricked all of us, we couldn't tell the difference between you and the X.A.N.A. controlled version of you. You kidnapped Aelita, and tried throwing her into the digital sea... You almost killed me too." Yumi finished.

"If it wasn't for me and my trusty Laser Arrows, Ulrich probably would have beaten you into a pulp once we finally freed you William" Odd added in with a laugh.

"Is that the only reason Yumi?" William asked, not wanting to know any further details but knew he needed the full picture.

"No, there was one moment where you broke free from X.A.N.A.'s control. It was just you and me in the Ice Sector, and you came back. The real you. You didn't say anything, and the next thing I know, X.A.N.A. has you trying to kill me again." Yumi finished, her words speeding up as they were said.

"I'm sorry, I really am." His voice sounded sincere in his apology, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change what X.A.N.A. had forced him to do.

"Hey, don't sweat it William." Odd butted in, "We knew you weren't in control of that monster in the first place, although it didn't stop Ulrich and Yumi from cracking jokes at your expense in battle" Odd's laughter echoed through the tower before being sharply cut off.

"Odd!" Yumi snapped, before looking sympathetically at William.

"Its not as bad as he made it sound, it's was just the same kind of taunting we give to every monster."

Every monster, the words remained in Williams head, repeating a few times before he replied, "I understand." Every monster, the words still stung. Even when I was a victim, I was viewed as a monster.

"Hey Jeremy, are you almost finished?" William asked, looking to the sky.

"We ran several tests, ranging from materialization codes to hit points, to the more complex time reversal effects, Code X.A.N.A., then proceeded to check powers only to- "

"In English Jeremy? Odd interrupted.

"No we are not done yet Odd." Jeremy replied, with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Aelita, have you finished reviewing the subfragments of William's coding? Jeremy turned to face Aelita, but her computer was unattended.

"Aelita?"

Aelita had walked over to Ulrich, her palm against his forehead. She turned towards Jeremy, taking off Ulrich's green jacket.

"Jeremy, Ulrich is burning up." Aelita said, the back of her hand drenched in sweat. The poison lasers must have a more side effects than we originally thought, tossing the jacket aside.

"Launch a Return to the Past now." Aelita said, leaving no room for any debate.

Jeremy knew Aelita was right, Ulrich takes immediate priority, shutting down his scans.

"Alright, I am just going to dematerialize William first, we don't need to find out that X.A.N.A. took William's DNA codes like he did with Yumi once we go back." Jeremy quickly typed out the dematerialization codes and briefed the others.

"Hey guys, Ulrich's health is getting worse, we are going to launch a return to the past, but first, I'm devirtualization everyone. Materialization Odd!"

"Jeremy, is Ulrich going to be okay?" Yumi asked worriedly as Odd disappeared behind her.

"Yes, he should be fine. Materialization Yumi!"

Why are we being devirtualized instead of just launching the return to the past, William thought, remembering what Yumi said earlier of X.A.N.A sending him to the school. His thoughts were interrupted by Jeremy shouting. William looked down, seeing his virtual body disappear below him. They still don't trust me William thought, his body leaving Lyoko.

The scanner door popped open revealing Odd waiting outside his scanner, with his phone held up to his ear. "He made it back Jeremy." Odd said speaking into the phone, immediately hanging up.

"_Where's Yumi?_" the raven haired boy asked, not seeing her anywhere in the scanner room.

"She dashed straight to the ladder and climbed up at a speed that would have left Jim speechless" Odd started, looking away and continuing on talking.

William stopped listening, he didn't care what Odd had to say, just felt an annoyance in his mind. _T__hese are supposed to be my friends, he thought,_ and_ they are treating me like I'm their enemy. H_e reached and opened the elevator, sliding in before the doors had fully opened. Odd had begun to follow him, still yapping on.

William punched the red button, closing the doors on Odd, causing a dent. William heard a thud, followed by yelp of pain outside the doors. He saw a white light approach, engulfing the factory and the world around him.

* * *

The return trip brought the group back to the middle of their school day, just before lunch. Yumi and William were partners in Ms. Hertz class, researching for an upcoming project on stoichiometry. William avoided talking to Yumi, working efficiently while deep in thought. _Why do I even bother he thought, they all think I am a monster._

"William!" Yumi said, snapping him out of his trance. She had been calling his name, and he hadn't even heard her.

"In all of the commotion earlier, I never asked, how did you guys deactivate the tower?" Yumi asked, trying to boost his morale. She knew that what Odd said would have hurt anyone if they went through what William had. Not only that, but she knew what happened on Lyoko, Jeremy told them. Yumi wanted to hear him brag about his plan, try to fix some of the damage Odd might have caused.

William stared at her, annoyance written all over his face. In a slightly raised, sharp tone, William snapped at Yumi._ "We took care of the monsters, Aelita deactivated it, Ulrich took a hit intended for me, I got captured."_

"What do you mean, intended for you?" Yumi asked, surprised at this revelation.

_"I used Supersmoke, and all of the poison lasers went right through me and hit Ulrich._" William said, his voice unchanged from his previous remark.

"William, that wasn't your-" Yumi stopped mid sentence, a rush of fear overcoming her.

"_Wasn't my what?_" William replied, staring straight into Yumi's eyes.

Thats what scared her, because she thought she saw his eyes changing. One moment, his eyes were brown, then for a fraction of a second slightly flashed, then back to normal. Usually Yumi would have thought she was seeing things, but Yumi could swear she saw the mark of X.A.N.A. briefly in his eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, if you enjoyed this chapter, why don't you say why in the review section? Or if you disliked something I did in the chapter, why not review, telling me what it was or PM me?

Also, I forget if I have already said this, but I intend to follow tyty7894's 4 chapter per episode loosely followed tradition. By that I mean that this was originally intended to be 4 chapters long, with the second chapter ending here. However I found myself writing the chapters longer than I expected, and just found appropriate ends to these chapters, not exactly where I wanted, but a sound ending point that I really liked. This episode will be anywhere from 5-6 chapters long, then I plan to follow 4 chapters a piece, but I don't plan on cutting content just because it doesn't fit inside a chapter. Instead more chapters will be added!

And this is just a reminder to all video game fans out there, Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS launches this friday, Oct. 3rd 2014 in North America and Europe. That being said, I might update early this week because the last thing I will be doing this weekend is write.

Once again, thanks for the support!


End file.
